Aislados
by konohaflameninja
Summary: Kyle hace una inusual invitación a sus amigos, Jason y Roy, pero quien sabe, quizás el estar lejos y aislados no les vendría nada mal en ese preciso momento.


**Hola! Espero estén muy bien :3**

 **Esta historia menciona la religión y no pretende persuadir ni convencer de nada.**

 **Espero que les guste y por favor comenten ;)**

-Muy bien, entonces así quedamos- Oliver siguió escribiendo en la pizarra en el gimnasio de la Guarida- Lunes y miércoles veremos manejo de armas, el martes vamos por acrobacias, el jueves se trata de resistencia y el fin de semana mano a mano y desarme… ¿Queda claro?- preguntó como si no fuera casi un insulto el complicado diagrama que acababa de trazar.

-¿Manejo de armas?- preguntó Dinah casi ofendida- Oliver, creo que es muy pronto para…-

-No, nada de eso, Dinah. ¿Enserio vamos a andarnos con rodeos al tema de nuevo? Ni que fuera la primera vez que se arma una escenita de este tipo… Aparte, Roy está perfectamente de acuerdo con esto-

Dinah señaló con un ademán al muchacho, que estaba muy entretenido colgado de cabeza de la barra de acrobacias.

Oliver exhaló pesadamente, tratando de recordarse el ser paciente con el muchacho. No es que fuera tan sencillo cuando hace unas dos semanas dicho joven estaba de nuevo en el hospital gracias a otra de sus idioteces.

-Roy… ¡Roy!- al fin logró que el muchacho volteara- Te estamos preguntando si está bien esto-

El chico ni se molestó en bajarse, sino que se las arregló para trepar bien y poder medio sentarse en la barra.

-Rayos viejo- comentó sin inmutarse ni un poco, al parecer fuera lo que fuera que había pasado por su mente desde hace dos semanas lo había hecho dejar de preocuparse y molestarse tanto… Pero mientras él se veía más relajado y de mucho mejor humor, el resto de su familia parecía más tensa que nunca- Lo veo muy complicado-

Oliver se quedó perplejo.

-Perdón, ¿qué?

Roy se lo pensó un momento más.

-Tienes razón, no va a estar complicado, va a ser imposible- no quitó su expresión divertida mientras saltaba de la barra.

Ahora sí Oliver reaccionó. ¿Pues qué se creía…?

-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y por qué? Digo, si es que se puede saber-

-Tengo un compromiso en esos días- tomó la guitarra que había dejado ahí el día anterior y comenzó a afinar las cuerdas.

-¿Compromiso?-

Roy vio su guitarra con mayor concentración.

-Soy un hombre de negocios ocupado- ante el silencio que le siguió, tuvo que voltear a ver a Oliver tan sólo para encontrarse con la expresión estupefacta más divertida que había visto en años. Roy no lo pudo evitar, tanto Mia y Connor como él soltaron la carcajada más genuina del mundo, pero esque esa expresión la merecía.

Y esque Connor y Mia hubieran estado encantados de tener al Roy carismático de vuelta si no fuera por el incidente que le había precedido, pero esa carcajada había sido contagiosa.

-No, la verdad es que sí tengo muchos negocios… Pero el viernes en la tarde me voy de retiro- le explicó de buena gana cuando recuperó la compostura.

Eso provocó aún más incredulidad en Oliver y quizás algo de escepticismo en los demás… O Roy estaba mintiendo o había perdido la cabeza.

-Hace años que no pisas una iglesia-

-Bueno, creo que el haberme rebanado las muñecas me hizo decir "Ya te invitaron al retiro… ¿Por qué no?"- lo dijo con tal naturalidad que incluso si no hubiera sido su intención, hubiera sonado soez.

Un tenso silencio sepulcral invadió la habitación tan rápido que el muchacho casi se ahoga en la atmósfera, así que siguió hablando para disiparlo.

-Además, creo que un fin de semana sin celular ni internet es una buena oportunidad para despejar mi mente-

-Sí, bueno…- Oliver al fin recuperó el habla- A mí no me parece una buena idea, los doctores dijeron que no te dejáramos solo-

-No voy solo, van Jason y Kyle-

-Como sea, yo opino que es una tontería- lo que Roy había hecho no era ningún chiste y para el hombre era un poco bastante obvio que estaba usando el retiro ese como una excusa para irse el fin de semana a echar relajo y estar fuera de casa, cuando realmente debería estarse ocupando en mejorar.

-No tienes que ir tú- no era para viejos- Pero te van a marcar al celular porque dijeron que necesitaban hablar con los padres-

Oliver rodó los ojos.

-Ay no, no jodas- si Roy quería seguir haciéndose tonto en lugar de concentrarse en mejorar, de acuerdo, pero él no iba a participar de eso- Yo no tengo tiempo para esas cosas, Roy, no friegues- repuso al instante, a lo que Roy se abstuvo de rodar los ojos.

Dinah le dio un golpe en el brazo al idiota de su novio... ¿El muchacho acababa de salir del hospital y él le decía eso? ¿Enserio, Oliver?

El muchacho exhaló pesadamente pero bastante resignado. No se iba a poner a discutir con alguien que claramente no estaba interesado. No se iba a alterar por eso.

-Bueno, como sea, no creo que sea muy importante- en los retiros del catecismo cuando era pequeño pedían a los padres que colaboraran con comida y cartas para los niños, y no es como que necesitara ni una cosa ni otra de Ollie… Las dos le hubieran salidos asquerosamente horribles, de todos modos.

-Justo como el retiro ese-

-Ay sí, Oliver, como digas- el muchacho se dio por vencido con el tema. No es como que el permiso del tipo le importara mucho en los últimos años.

-Bueno, ya déjalo- Mia se le acercó y antes de que Roy se diera cuenta, le había tomado la mano como desde hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, pero que el muchacho recordaba que le dada mucho ánimo- Si no le hace bien, tampoco le hace mal. Ya deja que vaya tranquilo-

Roy apretó levemente la mano de su hermana y le dirigió una sincera sonrisa. Y esque de seguro si alguien más había llegado a sentirse tan poca cosa en esa familia alguna vez, esa persona era Mia.

El hombre no se quedó muy contento pero se ocupó en reestructurar el plan para la siguiente semana.

Dichas semana pasó muy rápido, tanto que cuando Roy se dio cuenta ya era viernes y no sólo vienes, sino que viernes a las seis de la tarde… En unos cuantos minutos tenía que salir por los transportadores a Coast City y la verdad es que cada vez se sentía más nervioso, y no entendía porque, no es tampoco como fuera a estar muy difícil, era sólo un retiro y ya. Es verdad que nunca había ido a uno de más de cuatro horas, ¿pero qué tan complicado podía ser?

Cuando ya no pudo posponerlo más tiempo, salió de su habitación para bajar las escaleras resignado y encontrarse con que no había nadie en su casa. Mia, sin embargo, le había dejado una nota para avisarle que estarían entrenando en la guarida y de paso desearle buena suerte en su fin de semana.

Roy exhaló resignado y tomó su mochila para salir de ahí. No es tampoco que se esperase otra cosa, es decir, Hal y sorprendentemente hasta Bruce habían ido a hablar con Oliver para ver si podría ser un poco menos cabezota respecto al tema, pero al parecer el hombre estaba "cansado" y ellos no entendían porque no tenían hijos tan difíciles como Roy… Así que al final, como era de esperarse, su padre los había terminado mandando por un tubo manera razonablemente cortés.

.

-Esto es estúpido- se quejó por millonésima vez el segundo hijo de Bruce Wayne. Él le había dicho su Padre que no le interesaba ir, que le valía si iban Roy, Kyle o quien fuese, a él no le interesaba.

-Eso no lo sabes- cada vez Bruce salía con una respuesta diferente- Quizás te diviertas-

-Bueno, eso es aún más estúpido… Tú sabes que no me voy a divertir- sentencia mientras sus Padres estacionado frente a la iglesia que serviría de punto de reunión.

-Jason, dale una oportunidad… Mira, si no quieres ir, tú sabes tan bien como yo que vas a terminar regresando en menos de una hora, pero hazlo por Roy, recuerda que él también va y ha de sentirse muy sólo y deprimido después de todo lo que pasó- vaya que eso era bajo, Bruce enserio debería querer que fuera si estaba usando la excusa de ser un buen amigo- Tú sabes que él te apoyaría-

Jason le dirigió una mirada de profundo desprecio mezclado con suma incredulidad antes de tomar su mochila y bajar del vehículo dando un portazo.

-Adios, hijo, que te vaya bien!- Alcanzó a escuchar a sus espaldas… Rayos, Bruce era tan lamentablemente patético últimamente…


End file.
